EAU
by zabani-chan
Summary: In a world where people can crontrol the elements, a secret organization wants to take control with the help of a groups of children known as the Jinchurikii. Years later, only two live, and are being hunted down, but now they can fight back.
1. prologue

E.A.U.

zabani-chan

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, now will I ever.**

Chapter 1 - Prologue

All he could see was blood and fire. All he could fell was pain and regret. Everywhere he looked, the color red was all he could see. No one was spared. Everyone was dead. He panicked as he thought of is brother Jinchurikii. Was he still alive?! Or had he gone insane too?! He quickly pushed the sheet of metal off him and pulled the pole out of his leg.

He stood up and looked around, ignoring the carnage and pile of debris surrounding him. He caught a glimpse of a stone hill and hurried in that direction, limping because of his leg. It took a while, but he got there, collapsing to his knees. He laid his hand on it and closed his eyes, calling out with his mind to the wind, willing it to curl around the boy inside to let him know it was safe.

After a second, a gentle breeze made itself known to both of them, wrapping itself around them. Another moment, and the hill sunk back into the ground, revealing a boy around the same age as him. They looked at each other before he hugged the other tightly.

"It'll be alright. I'll make sure of it." He tightened his hold, "I swear I'll make everything alright again."

*******************8

end

I hope you liked it! I did my best to start it off differently than I usually do.


	2. Arrival

E.A.U.

zabani-chan

**Disclaimer: no own naruto.**

chapter 1 - Arrival

Two teenage boys walked out of the airport, looking around with boredom. They looked at each other and sighed.

"Well, looks like this is our final destination." the taller one said, running a hand through his hair.

A pale hand slammed down upon the blaring alarm clock, the covers shifting as a dark head poked out. Equally dark eyes glared sleepily at the clock, before widening in shock. He sat up and bolted out of bed, running out of his room and into the living room, spotting his older brother quickly.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" he demanded. The older man looked at him boredly.

"I forgot." he said.

"Yeah right! You're the one who reset it to a later time!"

"Hmm. But wouldn't it be better to get changed and go now before you're even more late, Sasuke?"

"Shut up, Itachi! This is all your fault!" he yelled as he ran back to his room. Itachi shrugged and turned back to his book.

Not even ten minutes passed before Sasuke was running out of the house, his school bag slung over his shoulder as he ran down the street. On his way through the city, he spotted his childhood friend, Sakura. He slowed down to walk with her.

"Sasuke! Good morning!" she waved. He grunted and walked passed her. She sighed.

'Must have been a bad morning...knowing Itachi, it was probably his fault...' she though, jogging slightly to catch up to the brooding boy.

"So..did you learn anything new during break?" she asked. He looked at her for a moment before facing forward again.

"Not really. Itachi refused to teach me anything until I reached level 2-E."

"Ah. Too bad. My dad taught me some new tricks. Wanna see?" she smiled slyly. He scoffed.

"Not really."

She pouted as they reached the school gate, other students already piling through, eager to learn more to gain a level. Sakura looked around until she spotted who she was looking for. She grabbed Sasuke's wrist and dragged him over to the group.

"Hi guys!" she greeted. She received various forms of greetings from the large group. As soon as they sat down under the tree, Ino started with her gossip.

"Hey! Did you hear we have two new students coming today?!"

Everyone turned to her, eyes wide.

"Does the school even accept new students this time of year?" Chouji asked.

"Apparently." Shikamaru sighed, sitting up. He looked at Ino.

"Do you know anything else?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"The teachers I overheard were just as surprised, but apparently the principle knows them."

The rest of them sat there, thinking over what they just heard. If the principle knew these two new students, then they must be special.

The ringing of the school bell brought everyone out of their musing.

"Crap! We better hurry before we're late! I wanna know if the students are here today!" Ino said as she got up and started towards teh school.

"Wait up, Ino! There's something I want to ask you!" Sakura called as she ran after her. Sasuke watched her go, wondering if he should follow her, before shaking his head and getting up.

"Huh. I wonder if the kids I ran into today are the new students." Kiba said. They looked at him as they entered the building.

"Are you talking about those two?" Shino asked, pointing to two people in front of them. Kiba looked ahead and stopped dead, causing Shikamaru to bump into him.

"Hey! Don't stop in front of people!" he shouted.

Kiba ignored him, staring wide eyes in front of him. Sasuke looked, as well, his curiosity getting the better of him. He froze at as he saw who Kiba was staring at. Shikamaru looked over Kiba's shoulder and Chouji almost dropped his bag of chips. They saw them in time to see a head of blond and a head of red before they disappeared inside teh principle's office.

They walked closer and paused by the door for a moment, listening for a minute.

"..glad that you are back." an elderly voice said.

"Yes, so are we." a deep voice said.

"You look well, old man." a slightly light voice said cheerfully. They gasped silently.

'How dare he call the principle old man!? And get away with it!' they thought indignantly. The only reply the principle gave was a chuckle.

"Still as rude as ever, eh, Na-chan?" the principle said flinched at the sound of hands slapping against wood.

"Shut up! You know I hate that nickname!" the lighter voice yelled. They flinched again at the sound of a hand hitting a skull.

"Shut up. You know he's teasing you...like always." the deep voice growled.

"That hurt, you big brute!"

"You deserved it."

"What'd I do?!"

"You were being an idiot. And lower your voice before _she_ comes in."

"I don't car eof she comes in! I ain't afraid of her!"

Kiba looked at the others with shocked eyes.

"Maybe we should leave." he whispered. They nodded.

"Yeah, let's get to class." Chouji said. They quickly walked away, Sasuke pausing once to stare at teh door for a moment, wondering who they were.

********************8

end

chapter one complete!


	3. IMPORTANT author note

This is not a chapter. I am letting everyone know that my Microsoft Word is up and running again, so I will be typing up all my chapters that I have been working on and, hopefully, they should be updated within the next week or two.

The following are the stories that will be updated soon:

ANBU Brother

Unbreakable

Gang Wars and Blossoming Love

Back

E.A.U. (this is what the title should look like, but for some reason, it looks like EAU)

Hide and Seek

Shrunk

Vampire Legend

On another note, I would like everyone to know that sometime during the last week of May, I will be leaving for Las Vegas with my dad, brother, aunt, possibly a friend, and a few of my dads bowling friends for about a week and a half. Not exactly sure when I am coming back, but I do know that I will be back sometime during the first week of June.


	4. New Students

E.A.U.

zabani-chan

Chapter 2 - New Situations

Sasuke stared at the teacher with bored eys.

'Why are we going over this stuff again? Everyone already knows it.' he thought. The teacher suddenly stopped talking as the phone rang. He went over to answer.

"Hello?...Yes, I have room in my class...What?! New students this time of year?!"

That caught the attention of the class, maing everyone pay close attention to the rest of the conversation.

"So let me get this straight....We have two new students, you're putting them in my class, and they're on their w-"

A knock on the door interrupted him. He stared at it with a blank face before speaking into the phone again.

"I think they've arrived...Yes, I will watch them. Goodbye." he hung up and walked over to the door, opening it and looking at the two boys outside.

"Done chatting with the old man?"

Sasuke's head shot up from resting in his arms.

'That voice! It's the one from earlier!'

He stared at the front as the teacher walked back in with the two following him. Everyone stared at them, eyes wide with wonder. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off them, the taller one especially. He had blonde hair and blue eyes that couldn't be compared to any known shade. His tan skin gave off a heathy glow, and his smile seemed to brighten up the room, as well as strange whisker marks on his cheeks. The white uniform made him look like a fallen angel. The slightly shorter man had bright red hair and ever brighter green eyes that were surrounded with a black shade that was either make up or lack of sleep. his skin was pale, and the uniform made everything about him glow slightly.

Their teacher called for their attention.

"Alright everyone. These two are teh schools new students." he turned to them, "Please introduce yourselves."

The blonde smiled.

"Sure, Kakashi-sensei! My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" his voice, without a door muffling it, was a strange mizture of light and deep.

"My name is Gaara Sabaku." his voice was jsut as deep.

Kakashi nodded.

"Now, before we let the students ask any questions, would you mind telling us your levels?"

They paused and looked at each other, before Gaara no dded and they faced everyone again, making everyone curious.

"We're both level 2-E." Naruto said. Kakashi narrowed his eye, sensing that they were lying about their levels, before he shrugged. If it was important they lie, the principle would let him know sooner or later.

"Alright, let's get you two seated so we can begin the lesson." he looked around the classroom, "Ah! you can sit in the two empty seats behind Sasuke!"

Sasuke flinched at that thought, already the girls making plans to use talking to the new guys as an excuse to get close to him.

Naruto laughed.

"Isn't that great, Gaara! Three hot guys in a row! The girls will all over us!"

Sasuke didn't know what to think. Why the guy would call him hot and found it funny that girls would be flocking to them, Sasuke had no idea. But apparently Gaara did, because as the two walked over, he slapped Naruto on the back of the head.

"You dumbass! Just because I'm gay and you're not doesn't give you the right to laugh at my expense!" he hissed. He was gay?! Naruto smirked as they sat down.

"Who says I'm not gay?"

Gaara didn't respond, settling for glaring darkly as Kakashi eyed them. Every girl in teh class stared at the three where as the guys glared. Sasuke and Gaara ignored them while Naruto smiled and waved. When Naruto looked back at the teacher and caught his eye, he smirked. Kakashi narrowed his eye at him as all teh girl s swooned.

'This one is going to be trouble.'

Gaara sighed at Naruto's anntics.

'Looks like he's planning something.'

Naruto's smirk widened as he saw Kakashi's eye narrow.

'This city is going to be fun to terrorize.' he thought before his smirk vanished and his eyes darkened, 'at least....until _they_ come.'

***************8

end

Hope you enjoyed chapter two!


	5. First Day

E.A.U.

zabani-chan

Chapter 3 - First Day

Sasuke was not impressed with the new students so far. In every class, Naruto was loud and rude, but the teachers let it slide. That was another thing that bugged him. Every teacher acted friendly with Naruto, as if they knew him from long ago. Then there was Gaara. He follwed Naruto around like a lost puppy, and Naruto either didn't care or didn't notice. He didn't talk much, and when he did, it was to reprimand Naruto and calm him down. And they had yet to have their E.A. Control class, so he didn't know how skilled they were in that area, even though they claimed to be 2-E. Other than that, Naruto had decided on his own that the three were now 'best friends' and had dragged him around all day, demanding him to answer all his questions. He had tried to protest, but Gaara had advised him, which surprised him, to just go along with Naruto, otheriwse he wouldn't recieve a momen'ts peace. He had heeded his words, as he knew Naruto best.

He sighed and laid his head on the lunch table.

"Something wrong, Sasuke?" Kiba asked. He groaned.

"The new students....the blonde one especially. He's driving me nuts." he rested his arms on the back of his head.

"What's he doing?! Picking on you?!" Kiba laughed. Sasuke snorted.

"I wish."

"So what is he doing?" Shikamaru asked.

A hand slapping the back of Sasuke's head stopped him answering.

"Telling your friends about me already? I'm flattered!" the five who didn't have their faces smashed against the table stared at the two newcomers. Sasuke growled and grabbed the tan hand, pulling it off his head and sitting up, glaring darkly at Naruto.

"Why won't you leave me alone?!"

Naruto blinked, tilting his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused, "Aren't we friends?"

Sasuke's glare darkened.

"No! We are not friends! We just met three hours ago and yo're already driving me nuts! Why did you even come here?! Why don't you just go back to wherever you came from?!" he ylled, slightly glad that they had chosen to sit out back, where no one else ate lunch. Naruto stared at him with empty eyes while Gaara glared at him with hatred. His friends jumped to their feet.

"Sasuke! Why are you being so mean to them?!" Ino asked.

"Seriously! I've pissed you off plenty of times, but you've never been that cruel to me!" Kiba added. Sakura stayed silent, knowing that whatever stunt Itachi pulled this morning was still bothering him. Shikamaru and Chouji just watched quietly, analyzing everything going on and everyone's reactions to talk about later.

"Why aren't you answering?! What happened to all that non-stop talking?" Sasuke demanded. Everyone flinched when Naruto looked them dead in the eye. His eyes were empty, yet full of suffering.

"My reasong for being here is no concern of yours. I won't leave...because I have no home to return to." his voice was just as empty as his eyes, and when Gaara laid a hand on his shoulder, he turned and started to leave, but paused.

"If I bother you so much, then I'll leave you alone." after that, he continued on, going back inside the school. Gaara paused before entering, letting the doors shut. He glared at them, his eyes so full of loathing that everyone flinched back. When he spoke, his voice was even deadlier.

"You had better hope he doesn't have another breakdown . He's suffered enough without you hammering him with hate filled words." he warned, before following after Naruto. Sasuke sat back down, huffing and finishing his lunch. Ino and kiba stared at him incrediously before shaking their heads and starting towards the doors. Shikamaru stood up, as well, followed by Chouji, and followed them. Sasuke and Sakura looked at them.

"Where are you guys going?" h e asked. They looked at them over their shoulders.

"We may have been friends for a while, but what you did was just cruel. I doubt he did anything worse than what I did when we first met, even with Itachi pissing you off and then dealing with me, you never went that far." Kiba said, "I'm sorry, but I'm hanging with Naruto until you cool off and apologize."

"I'm with Kiba. I hate seeing you like this and he's done nothing wrong. He's new to this school, of course he's going to bug people to try and make new friends!" Ino shouted. Shikamaru just shrugged.

"They've sad everything that needs to be said, so...se ya."

"You know I follow Shikamaru." was Chouji's only explanation. Sakura nodded, knowing that everyone's reason for leaving and joining with Naruto was the saem no matter how they worded it. Sasuke grunted and proceded to ignore them. If they chose to leave, it was their choice and he wanted nothing to do with them.

Once they were gone, Sakura turned to him.

"Why were you so harsh?"

He looked at her, eyes flashing a warning. She merely stared back, not intimidated. This continued until he finally relented, looking at the ground instead.

"I don't know." he muttered. She sighed.

"Then why don't you just apologize and explain that you were already irritated because of your brothe, and that whatever he did just added to that until you snapped." she said, eyes closed as she finished her lunch. He stared at her blankly.

"How did you know that Itachi irritated me this morning?" he asked. She opened one eye to glare at him.

"Oh come on!It's so easy to see when he getes on your nerves because you're irritable the days he does."

He stayed silent for a minute.

"Yeah...but how to apologize when he's alone? Gaara's always with him."

"Let me handle Gaara."

The warning bell rining interrupted their talk and they git up and headed inside the lunchroom. Once there, they glanced around to look for kiba and the otheres. Sakura spotted them first. She grabbed Sasuke's arm, and when he looked at her, pointed to a table in the corner. He followed her finger and stiffened.

They were sitting withe Hyuuga and his friends.

"They look..." she said, watching Kiba laugh at something the bowl cut haired kid did. Naruto was talking to both Gaara and Neji, while the other Hyuuga, Chouji and another girl with her hair pulled into buns were talking. Shikamaru just sat there watching everyone, talking only when asked a question.

"They look like they're having fun." she said, before dragging him by the arm she already had in her grasp over to the table. Everyone went quiet at their arrival, and Naruto watched as Sasuke and Neji shared a look of hate before Sasuke purposefully looked him in the eye. Naruto stared back with indifference, intent on following through with leaving Sasuke alone.

"I need to talk to you."

Naruto tilted his head.

"Now?"  
Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Yes. Now."

Naruto remained quiet before glancing at Neji, who shrugged and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want to talk about? Because if it's an apology, forget it. It'll take longer than a lunch period for me to forget what you said. If you're still willing to hang out with me, you'll wait until I come to you." he paused, taking in Sasuke's calm look, "Can you do that?"

The entire table was quiet as they waited for Sasuke's answer.

"Yeah." he grumbled before dragging Sakura, who had yet to let go of him. They watched him leave before Neji turned to Naruto.

"What now? You coming over to say hello to Hiashi-sama like you promised him you would should you ever return?"

Naruto smiled brightly.

"Of course!"

**********************8

end

Hope you enjoyed.


	6. EA Class

E.A.U.

Zabani-chan

**Disclaimer: no own Naruto**

Chapter 4 – E.A. Class

Naruto followed Neji towards the outside rings, the others close behind.

"So let me get this straight. Everyone is separated according to their rank and taught accordingly?" he asked. Neji sighed for the up tenth time.

"Yes, Naruto."

"So because you're a 2-E and Hinata-chan is a 3-N, you're in different classes?"

"Yes, Naruto."

"So everyone who's a level N has Kurenai-sensei, even though she's a 1-E, and everyone who's a level E has Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei even though they're only a 1-E?"

Neji grabbed Naruto and drug him down so they were eye level, making sure to whisper so one heard.

"Look, just because you're 200 something years old and level 4-S doesn't mean anything here. You are starting from scratch because you've been gone so long and re-learning Japanese habits. You're going to _have_ to have some sort of control to learn anything here. Do you understand?" Neji asked.

After getting no response, he looked at Naruto's face. The people surrounding them swore they heard a blood vessel burst before a dangerously calm aura surrounded Neji. People hesitantly moved around him and jumped about a foot in the air when he suddenly started yelling.

"Damn it, Naruto!! Wake the hell up!! the yelling was accomponied by vigorous shaking. Everyone who was outside stared at Neji with wide eyes, not knowing the cool and quiet Neji Hyuuga could act like that.

Sasuke, who was leaning against the fence surrounding the Level E field, stared at Neji and Naruto, who was now awake and questioning what he did while Neji continued to yell at him and occasionally hit him in the head.

'Does everyone hit Naruto in the head in the hopes of slapping some sense into his brain?' he wondered, watching as an irritated Neji and slightly confused Naruto headed over and through the gate.

"Look Neji...I said I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Naruto! You don't just nod off when someone is giving you helpful information!"

Naruto snorted.

"You're version of 'helpful advice' is along-winded lecture." he muttered. Neji's eyes turned murderous as they rested on Naruto, and Sasuke watched with amusement as Naruto ignored it, turning to instead talk with Neji's weird friends, Tenten and Lee. The other soon joined them, Shikamaru standing by Sasuke.

"I though you guys were joining with him." Sasuke said, avoiding his gaze.

"I think he enough company right now. You're the one standing alone and we were friends first." Shikamaru said.

"Besides, we take what you said earlier as a good enough apology. It's admirable that you're going to wait on him so you can be friends." he added. Sasuke merely titled his head down, but Shikamaru knew that he was smiling in relief, glad that his friends hadn't abandoned him.

"All right! Line up for attendance!" Asuma yelled as he Kakashi walked to the center of the arena. All the talking stopped as everyone lined up. Kakashi pulled a clipboard from behind him and started calling off names. Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shino and Shikamaru, along with many others.

"As some of you may know, we have two new students attending. If you two will step up here with us." Asuma said. Naruto and Gaara made their way towards the teachers, no one noticing the gentle breeze circling Gaara to calm him down some.

"Since you've told me that you're level 2-E, maybe you wouldn't mind showing us your E.A.?" Kakashi asked. They nodded.

"What do you want us to do?" Gaara asked, having a feeling that Naruto was sticking to his natural element and was going to do something stupid.

"Make a shape of whatever you want. It can be as detailed as you can get it with your element so we can guess what it is."

"What is this, pictionary?" Naruto joked. Kakashi and Asuma glared at him.

"Depending on how detailed the design is depends on how well you can control your element." Asuma said.

Naruto shrugged.

"Go ahead, Gaara. Entertain them."

The way he said it made everyone shiver and expect the worse, but Gaara merely shrugged and focused his eyes on the ground beneath Naruto's feet. It shook and a column rose up underneath him. Naruto just kneeled at the top as it went higher (about one story) and smiled as chunks fell away to reveal a statue of Naruto in fancy cloths that somehow suited him. Naruto whistled as he studied himself.

"Nice one, Gaara! It's the best one you've done thus far!"

"Thanks....I guess." Gaara said, turning to the teachers, "Well?"

They stared at the statue, as did the whole class, for another minute before nodding.

"Very good. Your turn, Naruto." Kakashi said. Naruto smiled as he continued to stare at Kakashi, who waited impatiently, silently thanking the gods for the nice breeze on such a hot day. The class watched in silence, wondering why Naruto was just sitting on his statue smiling. Sasuke stared at him narrowed eyes.

'Come on, Uzumaki. Use your E.A. I want to see if you live up to your level.'

"Hurry it up, Naruto. We don't have all day." Kakashi said.

Naruto blinked in fake confusion.

"What do you mean? I am using my E.A."

"Apparently not, because I don't see any shapes in fire, water or earth. So quit playing around and use your E.A." Asuma demanded.

Naruto sighed heavily and looked at Gaara.

"Are they really that dumb or are they just pretending not to notice?" he asked.

"I think that they are that dumb." Gaara said. Naruto looked at Kakashi, and Sasuke swore his eyes glowed fr a brief second.

"Since you've obviously not noticed, I'll kick it up a notch."

Kakashi and Asuma eyed each other with confusion as Naruto closed his eyes, snapping them open a second later. The gentle breeze Kakashi felt suddenly turned into strong gusts of wind that whipped around everyone, knocking several people off their feet. Sasuke eyes widened as he was knocked to the ground.

'This E.A.! Itachi told me that no one's had this E.A. except for three people in history! And all three of them were of S level!' he eyed Gaara, who was standing there like nothing was happening, his red hair whipping around his head and he crossed his arms, and then at Neji, who was also standing like nothing was happening.

'Did they know Naruto could use wind?'

Naruto slowly closed his eyes and the wind died won until it was gone. When he opened them again, his smirk widened as he saw that everyone was on the ground except those who had braced themselves with either the fence of their earth element.

Gaara glared at him as the earth around his and Neji's ankles sunk back into the ground.

"I _knew_ you were going to do something like this."

"Thanks, Naruto! You've tangled my hair wonderfully!" Neji yelled. Naruto smiled and swung his legs back and forth.

"Is that why you've braced yourself?" he asked Gaara.

"Yes."

Naruto looked at Neji and smirked.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you by brushing it out for you." he said slyly. Neji grabbed his hair and growled, eyes flashing.

"I don't think so! Last time I let you do that, you messed it up even more and I had to get it cut!"

The class broke out in giggles and chuckles as Naruto merely smiled innocently, even Sasuke smirked slightly.

Kakashi and Asuma looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Did you see that vision too?"Asuma asked.

"Of Minato-sensei standing over Naruto?"

Asuma nodded.

"Yeah, I did." Kakashi looked at Naruto, "Do you think that Naruto knows who Minato-sensei is?"

Asuma shrugged.

"Wouldn't hurt to ask. I mean, he could know about him since he died around the time he as born."

"Hey Naruto!" Kakashi called. Naruto blinked and looked at him. Gaara and Neji stared at Kakashi blankly while Sasuke watched in apprehension.

'What happens now?'

Shikamaru, who was now leaning against the fence, along with Lee, Tenten and Shino.

"Do you know someone called Minato Namikaze?" Kakashi asked. Gaara and Neji visibly tensed at the name and wondered why Kakashi was asking him that. Of course he knew him! Everyone knew who he was. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

'What's he playing at? Minato was also a wind user, and since those E.A.U.'s are very rare, he would have to learn about him to understand how his element worked.'

The answer that came from Naruto's mouth, however, floored everyone except Gaara and Neji.

" 'course I knew him. He was my father."

******************88

end

sorry about the mix up. I accidentally posted a different chapter. ^_^


	7. Inheritance

E.A.U.

Zabani-chan

**Disclaimer: no own Naruto.**

Chapter 5 – Inheritance

" 'course I knew him. He was my father."

The entire field was silent as a grave. Since the fields were spread out enough to ensure safety, no one but this field heard what Naruto said, but Gaara and Neji would bet their their savings that the news would be all over school tomorrow. Naruto stared at the wide-eyed, open-mouthed people in front, his face blank and body tense. Gaara, as well as Neji, knew from experience that the subject of his father was a sensitive one.

Kakashi gaped at Naruto, taking in every detail about him. There was no doubt about it....he did look like Minato...but...

"You can't be his son. I studied under Minato-sensei and he never mentioned any wife or child." he said. Asuma glanced at him.

'This must hurt him...to know that the person he looked up to couldn't trust him with information like this.'

Sasuke stared in shock at Naruto. He was the son of Minato Namikaze?! That wasn't possible! There weren't facts recorded anywhere stating that he was ever married or had any children. He vaguely heard Kakashi's question, and watched Naruto's expression for any change. Indeed, his eyes had darkened and narrowed slightly at Kakashi's question and his hands had clenched into fists. Gaara opened his mouth to speak, but Naruto beat him to it.

"Maybe that has to do with the fact that I'm a 'secret child'." his voice was bitter as he spoke, "I was never meant to be known, but things happen. He's dead and I'm free. That's just the way things are now."

The entire field felt anger build in their chest as they glared at Naruto. He was Minato Namikaze's son and yet he says something like that about him?! Sasuke watched as Kakashi glared murderously at Naruto.

"So you're glad that sensei's dead?!" Kakashi demanded. Naruto glared at him.

"I never said that I was glad he was dead. I just said that because he's dead, I'm free to live my life the way I want to. I know for a fact that had he lived, I would've grown up sheltered and I would've never seen the outside world. Because of all the enemies dad had, I would've been a target, and being a baby or small child, I would've been killed in the blink of an eye just to spite dad. Same with mom, too. So because of that, I would've grown locked in my room or followed everywhere by bodyguards, I would've had a curfew and rules to follow. I wouldn't have had the chance to make friends or fall in love." he looked at Kakashi in the eye, "So I apologize for what I'm about to say : I'm glad I'm an orphan because I was able to grow up outside of my room! I was able to make friends and fall in love!"

The field was quiet as they processed his words. Sasuke stared at him with wide eyes. He never had a family, yet he still knew the workings of rich or powerful families. He had to have lived with one for a shirt while.

Gaara looked up at the statue and a second later, it was gone. Naruto now stood on even ground next to Gaara, who kept an eye on him.

"Should we leave?"

Naruto glanced at him.

"...no...I want to stay here a little while longer. There's a few people I need to visit."

Gaara smirked.

"Like _him_?" Gaara asked slyly. Naruto blushed a deep red and swatted Gaara's arm.

"Shut up! That's private!"

"So you are visiting him." Neji said, having come up to them when the statue was coming down.

"I said shut up!" Naruto yelled, turning on him.

"Either way, if you're seeing him, should I just plan on you not being home for a while?"

Naruto's blush deepened. The entire class watched with mixed emotions. They didn't know what to make of the conversation, but one things rang clear throughout everyone's head.

Naruto has a secret lover, who was apparently male!

"Oh well. I'm sure that Chi-kun doesn't even know you're here, which means you're visiting uninvited."

"So what?! He doesn't care! No besides, two towns back, I sent him a letter explaining to expect me soon!"

Gaara and Neji's eyes widened slightly.

"That far back?"

Naruto nodded.

"So it doesn't matter when I go, because he's already expecting me." Naruto smirked. Gaara shrugged, showing that the conversation was getting boring now that he couldn't tease Naruto. Neji looked towards the school, also showing that he was done teasing Naruto. Everyone else, though, was anxious to meet the person who could put up with Naruto as a lover.

Sasuke sat there, wondering why everything sounded so familiar. Chi-kun...letters....expecting someone...It felt like he knew who he was, but couldn't grasp it.

Kakashi sighed, and ran a hand though his hair.

'No use getting upset over someone long sense gone...'

"Okay! Class is over! Get back inside the school before the final bell rings!"

Everyone watched Naruto give Kakashi a dark look before he turned and left. Gaara stayed there for a moment longer and looked at Kakashi until Kakashi looked at him, Neji close behind Naruto, not sparing anyone a second glance.

"Yes?"

Gaara glared.

"I wouldn't bring the subject of his family up ever again. You're lucky I was here, otherwise...you'd be dead right now."

Kakashi's eye widened as the class gasped.

"What does that mean?"

"Out of all the people we've encountered on our journey across the world, there's only one still alive that has brought up his family in front of him." after he said that, he turned and followed Naruto and Neji, who were already almost inside. The class watched them go, everyone both fearing and admiring them.

Sasuke didn't know what to think. Naruto was the son of a famous man, he was a secret child, he had traveled all over the world, he had a unique E.A., and he had apparently killed a ton of people!! He got to his feet and clenched his fists as he glared at the ground.

'I have to get home and ask Itachi about this! Maybe he knows something!' With that thought, he ran towards the school building and once inside, went straight to his locker, knowing the bell was going to ring soon anyway so there was no point in going to the class.

Not five minutes later, he running down the streets to his house and slamming the front gate open. He stopped in front of the door and searched his bag for his house keys, and upon finding them, quickly inserted them and unlocked the door. He slammed the front door open, as well, and went straight to Itachi's office, not even bothering to knock as he entered.

"Do you know who Minato Namikaze is?!"

Itachi didn't even look up as he answered, signing something.

"Yes."

"Did you know he was married??!"

"Yes."

Sasuke faulted slightly.

"How?! No one at school knew he was married!! Not even Kakashi-sensei!!"

"Your point?"

Sasuke growled.

"Well, did you know he..."

"...had a son? Yes." Itachi interrupted.

Sasuke stared at him.

"How do you know?!"

"Because before you were born, I lived with Minato-san and Kushina-san for a couple of years."

"So you knew them personally then?"

Sasuke swore the air in the room got thicker as Itachi gripped his pen tighter, surprising Sasuke, who knew that Itachi was not one to show emotions easily.

"I was also there when Naruto-kun was born and when his parent's were murdered."

Sasuke started.

'Murdered?!'

Itachi leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his hair.

"You will be the only person to know this besides me and Naruto-kun, his current shadow and close friend, but Naruto-kun wasn't born at any hospital. He was born at home, with several professional nurses and doctors at hand to help everything run smoothly. I was also present, being only five and being like their son. Everything was running okay, until Naruto-kun was born. Someone broke in, wanting to take Naruto-kun and use him for their purpose. Not many people knew he was being born except for the other Sage's and me, so we suspected that one of them did it. But three of them adored Minato-san and Kushina-san, two were themselves, and the other hated them. So we knew it was him."

Sasuke stayed silent as Itachi explained.

"Anyways, he had hired assassins to kill Naruto-kun's parents so he could have him, but Minato-san wouldn't have it. But before he could do anything, Kushina-san was killed the man's E.A. Minato-san flew into a rage, and him and the attacker fought after I was told to run with Naruto-kun. Before I could, though, another man came and killed all doctors and nurses, none of them had E.A., so they couldn't fight. He then came after me, and that was the first time I had used my E.A. to kill someone. Minato had also been killed by some cheap shot his opponent had gotten before he was killed. Soon, the only ones still alive were me and Naruto-kun. Since the doors were blocked by things that had fallen over during the fight, we were trapped in that room full of blood and dead bodies for three days before someone found us. I had kept Naruto-kun alive by feeding him the formula the nurses had in the room that Kushina-san would've used to feed him afterwards."

Sasuke was silent as Itachi finished. Sometime during the talk, Itachi had stood up and walked to the front of his desk, leaning against it. When he did, Sasuke could feel Itachi staring at him as he waited for a reply. Before Sasuke could even open his mouth, he was suddenly shoved aside. He caught himself in time to see a bundle of white launch itself at Itachi, who caught it easily.

"Chi-kun! I missed you so much!"

'….wait a minute...'

"I missed you, too."

A head of blonde appeared and nestled into Itachi's neck.

It clicked.

"Naruto?!"

****************************888

end

hope you enjoyed!


	8. Shocking News for Sasuke

E.A.U.

Zabani-chan

**Disclaimer: no own Naruto. This goes on for the rest of the story.....**

Chapter 6 – Shocking News for Sasuke

"Naruto?!"

The white bundle in Itachi's arms moved slightly so that one narrowed blue eye could glare at the one calling his name. He stared at Sasuke for a minute before regaining his previous position. His voice was muffled when he spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me that this twerp was your brother?" he asked. Itachi shrugged casually.

"The subject never came up."

Naruto snorted.

"Yeah, it did. When Gaara became my brother."

Itachi was quiet for a moment before answering.

"Ah, yes. I had forgotten about that conversation."

Naruto growled.

"You forgot the most important conversation of my life?!"  
For the first time in his life, Sasuke saw his broth cower slightly beneath Naruto's glare. Naruto had pulled himself free to see Itachi's face as he prepared a full-on assault.

"How could you forget that?! That was one of the most important things ever happened to me!"

Itachi shrugged and avoided his gaze.

"I don't know. It wasn't that big a deal to me at the time. I had other things to worry about."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, which Itachi could see was full of confusion, but Sasuke couldn't see emotions in other people's faces yet.

"Like my families' death...and you disappearing." Itachi said.

Naruto's angry aura disappeared almost immediately as he looked as Itachi with understanding.

"I'm sorry...for getting mad." he mumbled.

"It's alright. You came back...that's what matters most." Itachi said. The way his voice actually had some emotion in it surprised Sasuke again.

'Hoe can Itachi show someone like _Naruto_ emotions when he doesn't even show me?!' he silently fumed.

Naruto looked at him and smirked.

"I guess the reason you're glaring at me like you want me to randomly combust is because you never see Itachi like this." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder at Itachi, who was back to his emotionless face. Sasuke growled.

"So what? He's _my _brother! He should be showing _me_ emotions, not you!"

Itachi looked off to the side, refusing to look at Sasuke and letting Naruto defend himself.

Naruto scoffed.

"Have you ever even considered the fact I may be closer to him than you are?"

Sasuke 'hmph'ed.

"I doubt hat."

"And why?"

"Because we're brothers. We're close naturally."

Naruto stared at him wide eyes and Itachi raised an eyebrow before Naruto burst out in laughter, leaning over and clutching his stomach.

"Oh my god! If that's why you think you two should be close, you are really messed up in the head! He continued to laugh another minute before he calmed himself down and leaned back against Itachi's chest, whose arms went around his waist automatically. Sasuke's eyes snapped to his waist and stared.

"Why...Only lovers hold each other like that!" he exclaimed. They merely stared at him in silence, confirming his suspicions. His eyes widened.

'No way...they can't be...that's impossible.'

Naruto smirked at him, and glanced up at Itachi too quickly for Sasuke to notice before bursting out in laughter, Itachi's arms leaving his waist and settling for his shoulders.

"Of course we're not! We were just messing with you!"

Sasuke stared at him incredulously.

"I can't believe you fell for that! That's one of the oldest tricks in the book!"

Sasuke looked at Itachi, who merely smirked.

"Naruto, you will soon learn, is a notorious prankster. It's mainly the reason he gets away with stuff.....because if you get on his bad side, you had better prepare yourself for the worst."

Sasuke felt a cold chill run down his spine at the look on their faces.

Naruto smiled at Itachi.

"I have only you to thank for that, teaching me every prank I know."

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"That's a lie. Itachi doesn't do pranks! I've never seen him do anything of the sort!"

Itachi looked at him, his smirk widening.

"Sure you have. All those pranks Shisui was blamed for were actually me."

Sasuke pushed away the burning anger he felt at the name to concentrate better o the conversation. He watched Naruto's eyes widen.

"Oh my god!" he flipped around quicker than anyone could blink and grabbed Itachi's shirt, shaking him, "Something's wrong with the twerp! He didn't flip out when _that_ name was mentioned! You lied to me! You said every time _his_ name was brought up, the twerp went into a flying rage!"

"I didn't lie. He usually does. It must be because our conversation is more interesting because he's learning new tings about us. He's probably very confused by now.

Naruto blinked.

"Yeah. Probably. But what do I care. He can be confused for all I care."

Itachi blinked, noticing the hidden anger in his voice. He grabbed Naruto's shoulders to hold him still and looked at his face, which was held down and to the side.

"Did Sasuke say something to make you upset? You hardly ever hold a grudge against someone."

Sasuke flinched and looked away. Itachi glared at him, and Sasuke knew that once Naruto left, he was going to be huge trouble. Before anyone could say anything, the door to the office was slammed open and Sasuke was once again pushed to the side. Itachi blinked as Gaara came in, Naruto turning his head to look at Gaara.

"Why are you here, Gaara?" he asked. Gaara looked at hi Itachi, nodding his head once, before spotting Sasuke. The glare he sent him had Itachi wondering what exactly happened. Gaara turned back to Naruto.

"We need to go. Temari is expecting us for dinner."

Naruto blinked.

"But I don't live with you."

Gaara sighed.

"I know. I told her that. She doesn't care. She wants to see you, so let's go before she starts tearing the city down looking for you."

Naruto laughed, and Itachi let him go when he calmed down enough to stand straight.

"Yeah, you're right. Even though she was next on my list of people to visit after so long."

"Who else are visiting?" Itachi asked before Sasuke could say anything. He was beginning to feel left out, but after what happened at school made him think he deserved it.

"Iruka-nii, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baa-chan, ero-sennin, and the old man."

"You saw Sarutobi-san at school today.

Naruto glared playfully at Gaara.

"So what? Tat didn't count. I want to see them outside school setting and protocol."

Itachi reached over and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"You can see Temari-chan tonight, then you need to get home. You can see the others tomorrow after school.

Naruto pouted.

"Why can't I see them all tonight?!" he whined.

"Because it's getting late and I don't want you wandering around this time of night."

Sasuke blinked.

'He's never cared about me going out this late! Why is he worrying about Naruto being out this late?!' he raged.

Naruto sighed.

"Alright." he hugged Itachi tightly, who returned it with equal force before they separated. Naruto turned to Gaara and grabbed his arm.

"Alright, let's go calm Temari down before she goes on a rampage."

Gaara nodded his goodbye to Itachi, who returned the nod, and glared darkly at Sasuke before dragging Naruto out, closing the door behind him.

As soon as they heard the front door open and close, Itachi turned to Sasuke with a murderous look and aura. A few sparks danced around the room, showing how pissed Itachi was at the moment. Sasuke gulped.

"Explain what happened today." his dark eyes narrowed, glinting dangerously, "Now."

***************88

end

uh oh, Sasuke's in trouble! ^_^

Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Unchanging Decision

E.A.U.

Zabani-chan

**Disclaimer: no own Naruto.**

**Oh, and _diaryanjo_ wanted me to make a list of the characters and their age, so I figured since we're far enough in the story where most of you are probably curious as to the whole E.A. thing, I'm making chapter 10 the chapter where all my notes for this story come out. Any questions you may have concerning age, E.A. and what it is, etc. will be explained there. ^_^ So expect it either later today or tomorrow! **

Chapter 7 – Unchanging Decision

"Explain what happened today." his dark eyes narrowed, glinting dangerously, "Now."

Sasuke gulped and glanced to the side nervously, watching the sparks dance around the room.

'I've never seen him this mad before. If I don't tell, who knows what he'll do to me! But I don't want to tell because I still don't know what he'll do to me!'

"Sasuke." Itachi said, snapping him out of his inner ramblings. Sasuke carefully avoided looking Itachi in the face as he opened his mouth.

"Well...Naruto kinda forced his friendship on me and I didn't want it and then he dragged me all over the school and demanded me to tell him where everything was and I was just getting angrier and more annoyed because I was still upset about this morning and I kinda yelled at him during lunch today saying that I wasn't his friend and he was driving me nuts and that he shouldn't have come here and he should just go back to where came from!" Sasuke said quickly. (A/N: this was said all in one breath)

Itachi stared at him blankly for a few minutes as he mentally deciphered what Sasuke just said. Sasuke stared at the ground, knowing why Itachi was so quiet.

'Maybe I shouldn't have talked so fast...this silence is killing me.' he had never been in trouble before after his family had died, so he had never given Itachi a reason to get angry or upset at him, and now that he was, he didn't how to go about the situation. With his mother, he could get by with just apologizing and giving her the 'puppy eyes', same with his father. But Itachi had never fallen for it then, and he sure as hell wouldn't fall for it now, seeing as he was older and the 'puppy eyes' wouldn't be as effective. If anything, if he used them now, it would probably make him look eager.

He blinked, the smell of something burning bringing him to reality. He looked up and immediately wished he didn't. The huge fire burning behind Itachi made him look like the devil reborn, his dark eyes gleaming murderously as he glared at Sasuke. Sasuke backed as far as he could before he hit the wall, eyes wide and body trembling.

"I can't believe you would say something like that to him...to anyone! Didn't I teach you better!? Didn't I teach you to always _think_ before you _speak_ because you could up hurting someone?!" Itachi yelled. He stopped for a second to give Sasuke a chance to answer, and when he didn't, he continued, calming slightly. The fire behind him dwindled down a little as he looked at Sasuke with angry, but saddened eyes.

"I should've known that you wouldn't have listened to me. You never did after everyone passed. I figured you would take my words to heart considering I told you things I learned from my mistakes, and I'll tell you again." he looked Sasuke in the eye. Sasuke had calmed himself when he saw Itachi calming himself down. His trembling had slowed, and he looked back when Itachi looked him in the eye.

"You need to forget about Shisui and about revenge. I've already told you that Shisui was my friend and I'll be the one to kill him in the end. This burden is too heavy for you to bear and whether you like it or not, you'll never be able to bear it. You need to..."

"No! I will be the one to kill Shisui! I don't care what you say, he killed my family and I'll never let him get away! You say your going to do it, but all you do is sit around at your desk all day! You never practice with your E.A. either! You're not as good as you used to be! You'll never be able to kill anyone!" Sasuke yelled, turning and opening the door to run out. A wall of intense flames blocked his way, and he raised his arm to shield his face from the heat. He looked at Itachi and flinched, but didn't stop glaring at him. Itachi stared at him calmly, though Sasuke could tell by the heat that he wasn't pleased.

"Let me out."

Itachi ignored him.

"Tell me...have you ever killed someone?"

Sasuke stared at him.

"...No."

"Well, I have. Still do...because of my job."

"Where are you going with this?" Sasuke asked, getting an uneasy feeling in his gut.

"Tell you what, I'll take you with me to work tomorrow and we'll see if you can kill the person I'm supposed to kill. If you do, you'll understand that taking a life isn't easy, no matter their crime."

"And what if I don't go?"

Itachi looked at him.

"I'll force you. I'm going to make you realize the severity of your claims about killing Shisui." after that, the fire vanished and Sasuke quickly left, slightly disturbed.

The next day came too quickly for Sasuke's liking. He sluggishly got out of bed to get dressed before heading downstairs, where he froze upon hearing Naruto's voice. He ran the rest of the way to the kitchen and looked through the crack in the doorway, seeing Naruto walking around cooking breakfast, Itachi leaning against the counter reading the newspaper.

"Anything interesting?"

Itachi hmmed.

"Not really. Just a robbery at a local bakery and new store opening up."

Naruto pouted.

"That stuff is interesting."

Itachi scoffed.

"To you , not to me."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You like reading news about your corporate enemies and the obituary."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah, if you like keeping track of people who die you don't even know."

"I do know the. Most of them are ones I kill. I have to make sure they are dead, which is why I read the obituary."

Sasuke watched Naruto tense for a second, catching Itachi's attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Sasuke backed away as Naruto headed towards where he was standing and made it to where it looked like he was reaching for the handle as soon as Naruto swung it open. Naruto stared at him for a second before narrowing his eyes and swiftly shutting the door in his face. Sasuke heard it lock and he growled. He heard them talking again and leaned closer.

"Who was it?"

"No one."

"With the way you sounded when you said it, I'm guessing it was Sasuke."

The sound of a knife hitting the wall made Sasuke wince.

'I bet he threw it at Itachi.'

"Hey! Watch where you throw things! That could've hit me!"

"Yeah right! You dodge those things everyday at your job among other, more deadlier, things!"

"That's different!"

"How? I just threw a knife at you! That's exactly what the people you hunt down do!"

Sasuke was beginning to wonder what exactly Itachi did for a living with the way they were talking.

"And another thing! I can't believe that you're taking Sasuke with you today! Care to explain why?!"

There was a heavy silence for a few seconds before Sasuke heard Itachi sigh heavily.

"It's simple. He thinks that it's easy to kill someone. I'm going to make him realize that it's the worst thing you could do."

It was quiet for a while before Naruto spoke, quiet enough the Sasuke had to strain his ears.

"So you're going to make him realize how it feel to kill someone?"

"Exactly. If he still doesn't get it, I don't care what my parents will think of me, I'll disown him and strip him of the Uchiha name."

Sasuke silently gasped. Why would he do that?! It's not like he was going to kill Shisui for the fun of it! It was to get revenge for his family!

"Why would you do that?"

Sasuke snapped back to the door, listening intently.

"Because I'm tired of him getting his way by flaunting his last name. He should know that everything has it consequences. Including killing."

"Yeah. I still remember my first kill."

"I'm surprised you can remember that far back.:

"I have a very good memory."

"What was your first kill?"

"A human. They had been trying to have their way with me because they thought I looked weak. Well, needless to say, I proved them wrong. I was so desperate to getaway that I killed them without remorse the moment they started taking my clothes off. I didn't feel anything but the desperate need to get away at first, but after I was away from them, I felt numb. I couldn't think of anything as I sat there but the way they looked as they died. I was so numb and I felt so empty inside that I didn't realize that I was going back to them and burying them until I was kneeling in front of their graves. I just broke down after that until someone came by and took me home."

Sasuke listened in silence as Naruto finished.

"I understand. I felt like that after my first kill. But I had to suppress everything until we were found because I had to make sure you lived. Once we were found, I let myself go. I cried for days, not even mother and father knew what to do. Father could somewhat understand, but didn't know who to comfort me. Afterward, I just felt empty. It was around my seventh birthday that I started to pull pranks with Shisui so that I could have some semblance of emotions."

"But that didn't help, did it?"

"Not really."  
Sasuke finally understood, even if only partially, why Itachi was so quiet when he was growing up. Killing people at age five would do that to someone, he guessed. He moved away from the door and headed to the living room to wait until they left the kitchen before he ate. He didn't want them to knock and let them know he was standing there listening to them.

***********************888

end

hope you enjoyed!


	10. Notes on EAU MAJOR SPOILERS! WARNING

E.A.U.

Zabani-chan

**Disclaimer: Here is the chapter I promised everyone. Telling you everything you need to know about E.A. **

**THIS CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE ENTIRE STORY. IF YO DO NOT WISH TO KNOW CERTAIN THINGS, THEN EITHER SKIP OVER PARTS TO READ WHAT YOU WANT TO KNOW OR SKIP THE CHAPTER ENTIRELY.**

Chapter 8 – Notes for E.A.U.

Elements: fire, wind, water, earth, lightning

Other: wall, tracker, multiply, control over the mind, control over shadows, control over the body

Combinations of Elements: (The characters in front of each is the symbols for that element. E.A. users identify themselves not only through the means of control of an element, but also by the symbol that appears on their shoulder. If an E.A. user has control over more than one element, the symbol for each appears on the same shoulder next to each other. Other people can see them, but to the outside world, it merely looks like a tattoo.)

ঌFire x Water = Steam ঌFire x Earth = Magma ঌFire x Wind = Firestorm ঌFire x Fire = Explosion

এWind x Earth = Corrosion এWind x Water = Rain/Snow/Hail এWind x Fire = Firestorm

এWind x Wind = Tornado

ঐWater x Fire = Steam ঐWater x Wind = Rain/Snow/Hail ঐWater x Earth = Mud ঐWater x Water = Flood

ওEarth x Fire = Magma ও Earth x Wind = Corrosion ও Earth x Water = Mud ও Earth x Earth = Earthquakes

ঔ Lightning

Who has what element:

Naruto – wind, fire, water, tracker, multiply

Sasuke – fire, lightning, multiply

Itachi – fire, water, multiply

Sakura – earth, wall, multiply

Kiba – earth, tracker, multiply

Shino – wind, tracker, multiply

Hinata – water, multiply

Neji – earth, multiply

Tenten – fire, multiply

Lee – fire

Ino – water, control over the mind, multiply

Shikamaru – earth, control over shadows, multiply

Chouji – earth, multiply

Gaara – earth, fire, multiply

Kankurou – water, control over the body, multiply

Temari – fire, wind, multiply

Kakashi – fire, earth, multiply

Asuma – water, earth, multiply

Kurenai – water, fire, multiply

Jiraiya – wind, water, earth, multiply

Tsunade – water, fire, earth, multiply

Orochimaru – fire, earth, water, multiply

Kabuto – water, multiply

Minato – wind, earth, fire, multiply (deceased)

Kushina – water, earth, multiply (deceased)

Obito – fire, multiply (deceased)

Rin – water, multiply (deceased)

Sarutobi – earth, fire, multiply

What each element does:

Beginners -

ঌFire – control with voice - make shapes, burn paper, make campfires

ঐ Water – control with voice – heal small cuts, make shapes, put out small fires

এ Wind – control with voice – cut through leaves, cut paper into things move things around

ও Earth – control with voice – make shapes, make small holes, mini earthquakes (shakes the

ground for barely a second)

ঔ Lightning – control with voice – make tiny bolts, zap someone (like those trick zappers when

you shake someones' hand)

Novice -

ঌ Fire – control with hand – make more realistic shapes, burn clothes and small trees, make

bonfires

ঐ Water – control with hand – heal slightly larger cuts, put out larger fires

এ Wind – control with hand – cut through wood and metal, make tiny tornadoes, create strong

breezes

ও Earth – control with hand – make ditches, make ramps, create small earthquakes (shakes the

ground for more than a minute)

ঔ Lightning – control with hand – use enough voltage to knock someone off their feet and become

dizzy

Expert -

ঌ Fire – control with eyes – put things on fire, burn people, burn houses, create forest fires, make

huge bonfires, create a shield of fire

ঐ Water – control with eyes – heal large wounds, put out fires, create a water shield

এ Wind – control with eyes – cut through steel and any other metals, cut through rocks and trees,

make tornadoes, create a shield of wind, make extremely strong winds

ও Earth – control with eyes – make strong earthquakes, make large holes and fissures in the ground,

make shields and small huts, make dishes for immediate eating on or medical attention

ঔ Lightning – control with eyes – use enough voltage to knock someone out, blast through rock, and

short-circuit a whole city

Sage -

ঌ Fire – control with mind (and voice, hands, and eyes) – anything

ঐ Water – control with mind (and voice, hands, and eyes) – anything

এ Wind – control with mind (and voice, hands, and eyes) – anything

ও Earth – control with mind (and voice, hands, and eyes) – anything

ঔ Lightning – control with mind (and voice, hands, and eyes) – anything

*when you advance, you can only use your voice, hands, eyes or mind in that level only (except Sage, you can use them all)

*only 7 people have ever made it to Sage

What Others does:

ঝ Wall – creates a shield around the designated person/persons that protects against certain elements

depending on the users ability

ঠ Tracker – finds missing people/partner(s) over certain distances depending on the users ability

ৌ Multiply – enables the user to multiply themselves, creating a copy/copies of themselves in the

element they use

ড় Control over the Mind – enables the user to enter a persons mind and control it as they see fit

ঢ় Control over Shadows – enables the user to control the shadows of a person(s). Depending on the

users ability, the time to control the shadow(s) lengthens and the number of people it can ensnare

widens

য় Control over the Body – enables the user to control a person(s) body(ies) using a special string

designated for that purpose.

*the ability of Others is attainable by anyone. It's an extra ability that anyone can use regardless of how many elements they have

History -

Some people are born with the ability to control elements, and they usually only control one unless they are extremely strong. Others are created by the scientists who work for the government. Those scientists take orphaned newborns who don't have the ability and force it on them through the means of putting the babies in an adult sized tube filled with liquid and injecting the elemental DNA into the water to be absorbed into the baby. These things are unknown to the public.

There are special schools for people who control elements, and they run just like regular schools (elementary, junior and high) except they have an extra class where they are taught to control their elements. Those classes are for any grade or age, and are separated depending on skill. In one class, they learn about the strongest E.A.U.'s, the 7 Sages. Though six are known by face, one is unknown. They know nothing about them except their rank and that he suddenly disappeared, along with two other Sages. Three other Sages are known to be dead, while the remaining one works in the government as a scientist.

*E.A.U. = Elemental Ability Users

Ranks:

1 being the highest, 4 the lowest

Sage:

1-S

2-S

3-S

4-S

Expert:

1-E

2-E

3-E

4-E

Novice:

1-N

2-N

3-N

4-N

Beginner:

1-B

2-B

3-B

4-B

Naruto: 4-S (1st few chapters pretends to be 2-E)

Sasuke: 3-E

Itachi: 1-E

Sakura: 2-N

Kiba: 2-N

Shino: 3-E

Hinata: 3-N

Neji: 1-E

Tenten: 2-E

Lee: 2-E

Ino: 3-N

Shikamaru: 1-E

Chouji: 2-N

Gaara: 1-E (same as Naruto)

Kankurou: 2-E

Temari: 2-E

Kakashi: 1-E

Asuma: 1-E

Kurenai: 1-E

Jiraiya: 1-S

Tsunade: 1-S

Orochimaru: 1-S

Kabuto: 1-E

Minato: 2-S (deceased)

Kushina: 2-S (deceased)

Obito: 1-B (deceased)

Rin: 1-B (deceased)

Sarutobi: 1-S

The Creations:

They are called Jinchurikii, human sacrifices, because they are forced at birth to sacrifice themselves for a scientists curiosity. There were once twelve, but when they lost their minds and killed themselves, there remained only two who stayed sane, but are forever scarred by what they witnessed. No one knows who or where they are, and over time, only the E.A.U.'s remember them. Jinchurikii live longer then humans, even those with E.A., and once they reach 18, they stop growing for a period of time. (so when Sasuke turns 16, Naruto would have already lived two of his lifetimes, making him close to 217).

Students who attend the E.A. Schools learn about Jinchurikii because it was a big news all around the world 144 years ago when ten of them went crazy and committed suicide. The two remaining live their lives moving around from place to place, never staying in one area for too long so the people around them don't notice that they aren't growing older. Unknown to anyone, they end up staying in Japan permanently, where they attend E.A. High School to pass the time. Jinchurikii are unable to fall in love because of a curse that surrounds them. Should they fall in love, the person they fall in love with is put in constant danger. Because Jinchurikii are hunted by an organization called Shinigami, people they become close to are in danger of being dragged into the web of death Jinchurikii are known for.

The Sages:

Sages are the most powerful E.A.U.'s in existence, and not many can become one. In the 100,000 years that E.A.U.'s have existed, only 7 have ever reached Sage, and they all became Sages during the 200 years the Jinchurikii have lived. Though it was never recorded in history, one of the twelve Jinchurikii reached the Sage level without letting anyone other than the other Jinchurikii and their teaches know. The recorded Seven Sages are Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Minato and Kushina. The one not recorded is Naruto. Sarutobi, the first Sage, taught Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru. Jiraiya then taught Minato while Tsunade taught Kushina and Orochimaru joined the government scientists. Minato and Kushina were later married, and their teachers become their unborn child's godparents. When they died the day of the birth (Kushina in childhood (supposedly), and Minato murdered), their child was taken before Jiraiya and Tsunade could take him into their custody. Their child, named Naruto, was made into Orochimaru's experiment, and the elements wind, fire and water were forced upon him. When his godparents found out, they broke in and took him back, moving to a place Orochimaru would n ever look, and raised him, along with Sarutobi, into the youngest Sage ever. He knew every trick for every element, and though he could not control earth, that did not stop him from learning about it, and fighting against it. They taught him how to defend himself, to heal others, to mess with their minds if need be, and how to have fun. He grew up to be a prankster, and thanks to Tsunade, learned to respect women and hate perverts, though Jiraiya and Sarutobi were exceptions.

The Schools:

The E.A. Schools are designed differently for each grade level. Elementary schools (grade 1-5) are designed like any other elementary school, except that the gym is three times larger than normal so the E.A.'s can practice controlling their elements. The junior high (grades 6-9) are designed the same, but, again, the gym is now four times larger for practice and included an outdoor practice field, as well as other sport fields for club activities and practice. The high schools (grades 10-12) are still the same as other high schools, the gym is now five times larger than normal and there are three outdoor practice fields as well as sports club fields. The classes are the same as well – Art, Business, Career/Techinal, Communications, Family and Consumer Science, Health and Physical Education, Language Arts, Mathematics, Military Science, Multi-Disciplinary, Performing Arts, Science, Social Studies, Technology Education, World Languages. The only extra class is E.A. Control, where students are separated by their rank and are taught by specialized teachers how to control their element and the history behind it.

Character Biographies:

•Naruto: read Sage; Itachi's boyfriend

•Sasuke: younger brother of Itachi. His entire family was murdered by their cousin, Shisui, who was almost killed by Itachi before he escaped. HE now lives his days thriving to become stronger to kill Shisui himself.

•Itachi: older brother of Sasuke and Naruto's boyfriend. Now in charge of his younger brother, he constantly worries about the way he thinks. Always regretting that he let Shisui get away, he spends his time silently searching for him.

•Sakura: old friend of Sasuke and Ino. She has watched him grow up into the person he is today, and as she grows stronger with every day,she wishes she could help him heal.

•Kiba: current son of the leader of his clan, he lives everyday with excitement, carrying his puppy everywhere. He constantly gets in trouble.

•Shino: current son of the leader of his clan, he loves bugs and everything to do with them. He is constantly doing his best to keep Kiba out of too much trouble, and spends his days looking for new species of bugs.

•Hinata: oldest daughter of the leader of her clan, she constantly tries to win her father's praise. Because of her shyness, her cousin becomes very protective of her.

•Neji: Hinata's cousin. He spends his days practicing control over his element and protecting his cousin from those who would harm her.

•Tenten: Neji's best friend. She grew up with him and is always helping him with his training.

•Lee: an old friend of Tenten. He also trains with them, to help them improve as much as himself. He is constantly spouting nonsense.

•Ino: Sakura and Sasuke's childhood friend. She trains as much as them, but cares more for her looks than anything else. She is also obsessed with having Sasuke's affections, and will do anything to get his attention.

•Shikamaru: a lazy boy who is always complaining about everything, but does it anyway. He is childhood friends with Chouji, and they sometimes train together.

•Chouji: a chubby boy who grew up with Shikamaru and loves to eat. He acts dumb sometimes so people don't notice that he knows when something is wrong them, but he always surprising them when he gives them helpful hints.

•Gaara: he is the same as Naruto. Though he as adopted siblings who took him in when they found him in the streets when he and Naruto arrived in Japan.

•Kankurou: Gaara's adopted older brother, and Temari's younger brother. He loves puppets and teasing his siblings, which caused them to almost constantly fight with them.

•Temari: Gaara's adopted older sister and Kankurou's older sister. She constantly picks on Kankurou and babies Gaara.

•Kakashi: a teacher at E.A. high, he was once taught by Minato before he died, and never knew he had had a son. He always regretted that he had never been able to properly thank Minato for giving him a purpose in life again.

•Asuma: a teacher at E.A. High, he smokes more than nessecary, even more so when something bad is happening. He had a thing for Kurenai, but refuses to tell her because of her feelings for Kakashi, who is clueless about it.

•Kurenai: a teacher at E.A. High, she has a crush on Kakashi, and is constantly trying to flirt with him, though he remains clueless.

•Jiraiya: read Sage.

•Tsunade: read Sage.

•Orochimaru: read Sage

•Kabuto: Orochimaru's right hand man. He is a sly man who will use whatever means nessecary to get what he wants.

•Minato: Naruto's deceased father. He was once one of the Seven Sages. He was also a very curious man who loved to learn, and also pulling pranks on people.

•Kushina: She was once one of the Seven Sages, and was a loud woman who didn't like taking orders from anyone.

•Obito: Kakashi's deceased friend. He was loud boy who always late, no matter the occasion.

•Rin: Kakashi's deceased friend. She was kind, gentle girl who always had to break up fights between Kakashi and Obito.

•Sarutobi: read Sage.

Friends before Naruto came:

•Sasuke x Sakura x Ino x Kiba x Shikamaru x Chouji x Shino

•Hinata x Neji x Tenten x Lee

•Temari x Kankurou

After Naruto came:

•Naruto x Gaara x Sasuke x Sakura x Ino x Shikamaru x Chouji x Shino x Hinata x Neji x Tenten x Lee x Temari x Kankurou

Pairings:

Naruto x Itachi

Sasuke x Sakura

Gaara x Neji

Hinata x Kiba

Tenten x Lee

Ino x Shikamaru

Extra Notes:

Current year in story is 2008.

Naruto was first born in

In Creations, though it says that Naruto is close 217 years old, and in ch. 6, Itachi explains that he was there when Naruto was born, it is because Jinchurikii are reborn every time they die. They retain all their memories, even how they die. When Naruto was born in Sasuke's time, he _is_ 16-going-on-17, though technically he is over 200.

Naruto has died over ten times in his lifetime – at ages newborn, four, eight, ten, twelve, fifteen, eighteen, twenty, twenty-four and twenty-nine. This stuff comes up in later chapters (Itachi already knows everything).

How he died:

•Newborn (year 1852) – still born

•Four (year 1856) – carriage accident (tipped and fell in ditch, he was found under a pile of wood and crates)

•Eight (year 1864) – drowned (dove in rushing water to save a little girl. Girl survived.)

•Ten (year 1874) – caught in house fire, parents passed, as well

•Twelve (year 1886) – war (Bulgaria Serbia War) **in the years between 1824-1864, Naruto meets Gaara and the rest of the Jinchurikii. All but Naruto and Gaara die in 1864.)

•Fifteen (year 1901) – turf fight (he was caught in the middle – stray bullet)

•Eighteen (year 1919) – gang war (was leader and last to go down)

•Twenty (year 1939) – college fight (was trying to break a fight up and pushed to the side, falling over the railing two stories up)

•Twenty-Four (year 1963) – robbery (stood up to the robber and was shot four times)

•Twenty-Nine (year 1992) – car accident (was hit by a drunk driver)

*In the year 1992, Naruto was reborn

**When they die, they are reborn a month later.


End file.
